


mizumono

by savoureux



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hannibal (TV) References, M/M, Murder, Naegami, Oneshot, Pain, Stabbing, nbc dont copyright me please, op cant tag bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savoureux/pseuds/savoureux
Summary: "i forgive you, makoto," byakuya stood back up, throwing his knife dismissively to the side. he looked down as his boyfriend looked back at him, blood soaking his shirt and spilling underneath him. "do you forgive me?"
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	mizumono

**Author's Note:**

> ideas + title + a few lines from nbc's hannibal , not my original ideas .
> 
> grrr naegami murder fic absolutely
> 
> also all of this is in lowercase it's how i type, but i did go through and check for grammar mistakes .
> 
> anywho , i hope you enjoy !

"byakuya," makoto slowly stepped closer to his boyfriend, being extremely wary of the hunting knife cluched tightly in the byakuya's hand. "you were supposed to leave," he whispered, extending his arm so byakuya could take his hand. the sharp metal blade glistened nicely in the harsh light of the kitchen, almost to the point where makoto forgot what togami's intentions were. byakuya walked nearer, his grip on the knife's handle tightening. he wrapped his free hand around makoto's shoulder and lowered his arm, giving him a sense of comfort. he stares into his lover's eyes, pity clouding his own.

"i couldn't," he stated. "not without you," he pulled makoto closer as he thrusted the knife into makoto's stomach. makoto grunted as the knife plunged further into his torso. he clutched at byakuya's hips for stability, his grip stiffening the longer the knife was kept stationary. makoto cried louder as the knife was pulled sharply upwards, his grip on byakuya's sides tightened, his nails barely digging into skin through the other's suit. his eyes stung as tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to breathe. he buried his face into byakuya's chest, still shocked from the stab.

byakuya togami, the one person he had loved differently than everyone else. even in the current situation, he felt safe with him. he felt togami's fingers intertwine with his wet and messy hair and a kiss fall on his forehead.

"i loved you.." he choked out. byakuya swiftly ripped the knife out of makoto's torso, blood spattering on togami's previously pristine shirt. he brunette staggered back, hitting the cabinets behind him. he slid down them, his hands covering the wound as well as they could. byakuya briskly walked over, kicking makoto's hands off of the stab wound and jamming his foot into the cut, causing the brunette to wail out in pain. he scoffed, grinning as he put more pressure on the other's wound. he leaned down and lifted makoto's head by his chin.

"even so close to death, you're unbelievably gorgeous," he retracted his shoe and actually took the time to look at makoto. the poor thing looked tortured, destroyed. he knelt down some more and wiped some of makoto's tears away with his thumb. "i gave you a rare gift, and you didn't want it," makoto turned away sharply before having his head pulled back into place by byakuya's hand. he stared into his killer's eyes, trying to look for some sorrow or regret or  _ something _ , but there was nothing.

"didnt i?" he used the last of his strength to smile before accepting his fate.

"i forgive you, makoto," byakuya stood back up, throwing his knife dismissively to the side. he looked down as his boyfriend looked back at him, blood soaking his shirt and spilling underneath him. "do you forgive me?" makoto thought about it some, his mind moving from not answering to just telling a lie. he furrowed his eyebrows, hot tears falling elegantly down his cheeks. he made sure byakuya heard his answer clearly. he choked out a hasty cough, looking down briefly before lifting his head to stare into his lover's eyes.

" _no_. " byakuya chuckled and began walking away before stopping abruptly, turning his head.

"you know, makoto, i did truly love you," he spoke with no expression in his voice. makoto tried his hardest to stay alive for what byakuya was saying. "but it so happens you got in my way. perhaps if things were different, this wouldn't have happened," he turned his head back around, not waiting for a reply from makoto.

byakuya swung open the double doors to his mansion, briskly making his way outside. he stopped walking to think. he tilted his head up to the sky, letting the rain hit him. closed his eyes, taking the full sensations of the rain. he sort-of imagined it as washing away his guilt, washing away his horrid deed the same way makoto's blood dripped off his hands with each new drop of rain. deep down he was sure he felt bad, but that feeling was pushed far away, somewhere byakuya couldn't find it. he took off his glasses, hooking them on the collar of his shirt. he fell to his knees, accidentally into a puddle. he didnt care for his suit, he simply didn't care. his rain-soaked hair poking him every once in a while as the rain got heavier. he was drenched to the bone, his teeth chattering from how cold he was. he shakily got back up, putting his glasses on. he got outside the gate, looking back to take one final gander at the manor. 

this was it.

he'd been waiting all his life to leave the horrible place, but none of the reasons to leave sounded reasonable enough in his head. now that his darling boyfriend's dead body would be rotting within the walls he felt he could finally have a justifiable reason to go. he turned away sharply before continuing walking down the sidewalk. he grinned to himself.

_ "you did it, byakuya," _

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i'm glad you made it to the end and i hope you enjoyed it ! it's been kind-of a chore to finish this so i'm proud that i actually did it ✋😭 stories like this are really my favorites to write so if i don't go ia for months there'll probably be more like this .


End file.
